The present invention is with respect to electrical welding connectors and more specially to such connectors in the form of a tube-like, synthetic resin fitting to be placed on synthetic resin parts that are to be joined together, the connector having on faces thereof, that are to be seated against the parts to be joined, an electrical heating wire let into the resin of the connector, ends of the wire being placed for connection with an electrical power supply.
The invention further has to do with a process for producing such a connector designed for electrical welding and with an apparatus for producing the connectors.